Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake
by IceBlueStar
Summary: Sasuke's trying to become a hawk, but he can never truely escape the snake inside. And what happens when a certain slug mistress comes along? Will he choose to fly free or remain on the ground with the slug and the toad? sasusaku spoiler alert
1. Chapter 1

enjoy this sasusaku and beware of spoilers for the chapters of Naruto after ch. 400

also i don't own Naruto

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.1

Sakura was on a mission to the Lightening Country when she stumbled across some information on the Akatsuki. Apparently they had been spotted in the area and now she was looking for them.

Sakura found four of them near a gate to the village where one of the biju (tailed beasts) was suppose to reside. 'Bingo.' She hid behind a tree to stay out of sight. When one of them turned around after talking to the others for a while she was shocked. The man in the Akatsuki cloak was Sasuke Uchiha.

Lucky for her she was a kunoichi and was able to resist the urge to gasp. Though it didn't really help because a minute later Sasuke's head turned toward the tree she was behind. "Sasuke there is some one out there," his female teammate pointed out.

"I know," was his reply before he disappeared. Sakura was out of there in a second of him looking towards her, but about 15 meters away he cut her off. She stood there looking at him in disgust. "Hm. I should have known it was you," Sasuke said smugly.

"What's that suppose to mean? Huh?" Sakura glared.

"Such an evil look coming from such a weak little girl." He smirked at her annoyed face.

"I'm not a weak little girl who needs protecting any more!"

"Oh I know, becoming the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, a renowned medic, and killing off Sasori of the Red Sand as well… but you're still no match for me," his smirk grew.

"At least I don't rely on a curse mark to save me." Sasuke glared at her. "Does it still hurt sometimes, as it begs to control you? Wow kinda like Orochimaru, huh?" she taunted.

"For your information I don't have the curse mark anymore."

"Whatever it's been nice chatting but I'm afraid I have to be going. Unlike you I have non- traitorous things to do." Sakura was about to walk away before she heard him whisper something. "What was that?"

"I said: you're annoying." Before he knew it she was charging at him with a chakra loaded fist. It missed by an inch but shattered the ground.

"Don't ever say that, you jerk!" Sasuke jumped in front of her and hit her so she slammed into a tree. "Hmph. Sharingan… Akatsuki cloak and a traitor to the ones he cared for most, it's like there's two of him… Itachi Uchiha. It must be your tainted blood," she said still sitting there.

"You know absolutely nothing. So shut up or I'll kill you," he warned.

"You? Kill me? That's ridiculous. You wouldn't do that. More like you couldn't, though," she sneered. "You've had so many opportunities, but never once have tried to go all the way through with it," She laughed. "It's something you can't do unlike your brother… kill some one who was close to you with no reason." He looked with empty eyes at her.

Sakura got up and walked slowly over to him. He didn't even flinch being 5 inches away from her. "Are you going to leave nicely or am I really going to have to fight you?" Sasuke asked.

"Let me see your left arm," She said. He looked hesitant, but knowing her she wasn't going to hurt him. Sasuke lifted it and she slid the sleeve of the akatsuki cloak up. He watched her intensely. She noticed the mark that allowed him to summon snakes. "So he gave you that too." She touched the mark which made him twitch. She scuffed and dropped his arm.

"As I thought you have something to remind you of every important thing in your life… scars from fighting Itachi and Naruto, always a mark left from the snake, your name to remind you of your family."

"So then I forget about you and have no memento?" he smirked at the fact that she made herself sound inferior.

"Who'd want to remember me? Plus I know you have something that reminds you of me. Oh well look at the time got to run-" she was starting to walk away but was knocked out before she could by his teammates.

"Who is she Sasuke? Your ex- girlfriend?" Suigestsu asked.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Karin yelled.

"No," Sasuke answered.

Suigetsu had Sakura resting against him and was staring at her. "She's kinda cute… Can I have her then?" Sasuke punched him in the head. "A simple no would have worked."

"We're taking her prisoner," Sasuke said. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: hey i hope you all liked it I'll post the next few chapters soon ;-]

oh and please review the more reviews the more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chapter 2 is up and I apoligize in advance for the possible grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.2

Sakura expected to wake up and find herself in a damp, cold room with rats and such. She also expected that her feet and hands would be tied, but when she did awake she was lying on a soft bed, tied up, but still. The room was luminated by two small windows close to the top of the wall. She sat herself up and looked around; a man with pointy teeth and silver hair was sitting in the room with a red haired girl who looked like she was about to go stand on a street corner. **(Sorry to those who like Karin)** the man was polishing a gigantic sword which she recognized immediately. 'Sasuke, you bastard. How dare you disrespect Haku and Zabuza's graves like that,' she thought to herself.

"Hey! Look whose up!" the man said looking at her. She glared. "So tell me what's a hot thing like you doing on a solo mission?"

"Suigetsu! Don't talk to the prisoner. Go tell Sasuke that the little tramp's up!" the red haired girl yelled.

"Why don't you do it Karin? Since you're so infatuated with him," Suigetsu answered back only to have Karin punch him. He did his water jutsu avoiding the pain of her fist and then reset his face. Sakura watched the scene and sighed, 'Was I really captured by people this stupid?'

* * *

Sauske had just finished talking with Madara and Pain when Jugo came in. "Sasuke, Karin is trying to kill Suigetsu again and that girl is awake," he explained.

"Ok thank you," Sasuke said. "Let's go break those two up." They entered the room and saw Suigetsu on the floor twitching, Karin calling Sakura as many names as possible and Sakura yelling back. "I should have known not to put you two in the same room. Especially after what you and Ino always did," Sasuke sighed.

"Hey Ino and I get along now for your information… oh and she says you're an idiot and she's over you," Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. "What's with him?"

"That little bitch over there did some genjutsu on him," Karin accused. Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was smirking, to glare.

"What? He's fine, he's just in shock. I would be too after seeing that," Sakura laughed.

"What did you show him?" Jugo asked.

Just then Suigetsu shot up and turned to Sasuke. "Your first kiss was with a guy!!" he yelled. Sasuke's eye began to twitch and he turned to glare at Sakura. It didn't affect her. Karin mean while was having a spaz attack.

"Sasuke do you like guys?!" she asked terrified.

"No I do not like guys!" Sasuke said obviously flustered. "Now all of you get out of here," he ordered. His team left obediently.

"That was more fun that I thought it would be," Sakura mused. "So why am I here? And in suck a nice room?" When she received no response she continued, "Hey my feet are falling asleep… can you take off the rope holding the bindings around my ankles to the ones around my wrists?" Sasuke walked over to her and put a bracelet on her arm. "What is that for?" she said turning to him as he cut all her bindings.

"It's a charka bracelet, it prevents you from using any of your charka," Sasuke explained.

"And here I thought it was a gift."

"When did you become so snippy?" he asked annoyed. Sakura only scuffed at this. "You will stay in this room while you're here. Don't talk to anyone even my team, understand?"

"Why?"

"No one here can be trusted," Sasuke said. Sakura sat down and held her head. "The bracelet will make you feel a little weak, naturally. I'll be back to check on you later."

"Why? I can take care of myself." Sakura defended.

"Hey this is my room you know," he said a small smirk on his face as he left the room. As he closed the door Sasuke heard banging on metal. He smirked more, 'You'll never get it off Sakura.'

* * *

Sakura sighed because of the bracelet on her arm she was now exhausted. She glanced around the room. There was an arm chair, a desk, the bed she was sitting on, and 3 doors. One was the door Sasuke left through so she discarded that one. She walked over to one and opened it slowly. It was dark but thanks to the light from the other room she could tell it was a bathroom. 'Boring,' her inner said. She opened the other door on the opposite wall and saw it was a storage closet. She was about to snoop when she heard some one coming. Sakura practically catapulted back to the bed.

No one came in and who ever it was passed. She sighed deeply and laid down. 'I guess I shouldn't snoop around just yet…' she buried her face in a pillow causing a scent to fill her nostrils.

"Sasuke…" she whispered drifting into sleep.

Later Sasuke walked in and saw Sakura asleep on his bed looking quite peaceful. He sighed and placed a blanket over her. Sakura cuddled in the blanket as he watched her relax again. Sasuke walked over to the arm chair and relaxed as well.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... what did you think?**

**Did I disapoint any one yet? . If so just remember it is only the second chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter soon**

**Please review I need the feed back!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Did you?

**A/N: Sorry I'm so disoriented this week with finals coming up and all that i forgot to put my authors note up. Any way i hope you guys like it and thanks for all the favs and reviews**

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.3

Sakura woke up the next morning to a bright light shining in her eyes. 'Stupid sun,' she thought. Trying to block out the light she noticed the man keeping her here sitting in the arm chair. She stretched making all the knots she'd received from Sasuke's bed pop. Sakura stared at the raven haired man still sleeping in an uncomfortable position. "Hm I forgot your hair can actually get messy," she said telling the sleeping man.

Sasuke began to move after tearing her voice. The last time he'd woken up to it was probably on the last mission they'd had as team 7. Only this time her voice wasn't sweet and innocent, it was mocking. Over the few hours she'd been with him he'd notice the large change in her. She wasn't weak and uncertain any more, though she still had her temper and was outspoken but they'd gotten worse over the years. He opened his eyes and saw the pinkette staring at him with her hands on her hips. "You know sleeping like that will hurt your neck," she lectured. Sasuke eyed her, she was in her usual outfit that hugged her figure and showed off her legs. "Sasuke… you know I don't need charka to punch your lights out."

"Hn," was all he said before standing up. Sasuke held his stiff neck with one hand as he walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled.

"Wait," Sakura called before walking over to him. "Move your hand. I'll fix your neck." He did but was a little hesitant about it. She put both of her hands on his shoulders as if to give him a massage, but instead pushed on his neck. A loud crack echoed before Sasuke relaxed his shoulders. "Better?" Sasuke nodded. "Good, as a doctor that is the best thing to hear. Back home they always told me I have magic hands," she smiled triumphantly.

'Hm maybe we should test those hands out personally,' his inner self said pervertedly once inside the bathroom. Sasuke ignored his inner self and focused on what she had said. 'Home…' Unlike her he didn't have a home to return to, he'd forgotten that when he'd captured her. 'Why not make your home with her?' his inner spoke.

'What makes you think I want to be with her?' Sasuke asked back.

'Uh… because YOU LOVE HER!!'

'Whatever…' he headed to the shower. 'Better make it a cold shower.' He thought to himself turning on the water. (hee hee)

* * *

Sakura sighed as she heard the water running. Why was she having such difficulties being around him? She was the one who begged and pleaded for him to stay and after that she tried to bring him back to Konoha. Now she was right in the same room as him and she felt as though she shouldn't be. Was she wrong to have confronted him? Should she have left when he told her to?

Sakura walked over to the desk in the far corner of the room. There was a mess of papers and scattered belongings. One of the files she saw was labeled 'Leaf Village.' Out of curiosity she picked it up and opened it. She skimmed through a few unimportant jounin and found a page with a sticky note. The sticky note covered a face and the name of the person it was about. Sakura removed it only to see herself under the green paper.. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or concerned. She read the paper more and slammed the file back on the desk. "What a jerk," she shrieked. She stuck the sticky on her forehead and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Sakura was cursing to herself when Sasuke came out of the bathroom rubbing a towel in his hair. He walked over to where she was and sighed. He removed the sticky note from the pinkette's forehead and stared at her quizzically. She glared back. "Don't go through my stuff," was all he said before going to the closet to grab a shirt.

"Hmph… well I apologize, it must be that I'm such a nuisance and non-threatening that I enjoy going through your stuff," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Upset?" he said still rummaging.

"What do you think? I'd be stupid not to be."

"Maybe if you weren't so nosy you wouldn't be upset."

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk!" she was sitting up now and through a pillow at him. It missed, obviously, and for her over reaction she was being held by both wrists, unable to move. She was leaning against something solid and she felt hot breathe on her neck making her involuntarily shiver.

"Your temper will get you in serious trouble one day," a silky voice whispered in her ear. Sakura tried to get her hands back but it was futile in his steal grip. "Remember who you're dealing with here and that I can make it so that bracelet absorbs all your charka… as a medic you should know more than anyone how dangerous that can be." Being so close to her Sasuke could feel every shiver that she had as he spoke and how she tensed when he rested his head on her shoulder. He smirked as she still struggled against his grip.

"Let go…" she commanded looking back at him.

"What will you do if I don't?" He shifted allowing her to fall backwards. He still held her wrist to the bed next to her head. He hovered over her so his bangs almost touched her cheek. Sasuke smirked down at her.

Sakura glared up at him. "I hat you right now," she looked away.

"Is this what you imagined it would be like… when I came back?" he said getting her attention though she refused to look at him. "Did you imagine I'd come back and apologize to you? Did you want me to come sweep you off your feet?" He lowered his head so he could talk in her ear. She shivered as his nosed brushed her cheek. "Didn't you always want me this close to you?" he breathed.

She turned to speak in his ear, "Did you imagine I'd still be waiting for you?" Sasuke lifted his head to look her straight in the face. "I know I'm the prisoner but I use to be your friend and I thought I still was until now. Get off me Sasuke, I'm sure you have more important things to do," she said calmly.

He leaned back to her ear, "How can you be waiting if you came here?" he smirked then brushed some hair from her face. She felt something warm on her cheek for a split second and then Sasuke was at the door. "Did you expect that one,too."

He left and she sat up. She rubbed her now soar wrists.

"No I didn't."

* * *

**A/N: well ther's chapter 3 review if you liked it please**

**Also i'm having a small writer's block on ch.4 so far i know Sasuke is going to get extremely angry at her i'm just not sure for what yet... if you have any suggestions please let me know and i'll maybe use it in that chapter.**

**thanks! oh and H.A.K.A.S. (I hope every one knows what that means ^~^)**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Stop talking

Ok this chapter took me about three attempts to accually get something worth publishing so I hope you all like it.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.4

Stop talking

Sakura was examining herself in the bathroom mirror, trying to find something wrong with her appearance and delay her exiting the room.

Yesterday she had left the room without permission from Sasuke and ran into the leader of the Akatsuki, Madara. She talked to him awhile and he spoke sweetly to her. Madara left suddenly after Sasuke entered the room. Sasuke then lectured her on not listening to him and putting herself in danger. One thing he said though kept replaying in her mind over and over again, 'I tried so hard to keep them away from you, but instead you went right to them.' He refused to explain what he meant to her so she remained confused.

She hadn't talked to Sasuke at all since yesterday's fight and because of that she didn't ask him if it was ok that she borrows some of his clothes. Now she was leaning over the sink, hair wet in a pair of Sasuke's oversized pants and one of his zip- up black short sleeve shirts. Since the pants were too big she tied them with a belt around them that she had in her close to empty weapons pack. (Sasuke emptied it)

Having found nothing wrong with the person facing her in the mirror she opened the bathroom door slightly. She looked around the empty room and sighed. 'Awesome! Sasuke isn't back yet.' Sakura entered the room noticing it had grown darker due to the only light being provided was from the moon. She grabbed a blanket off the bed and laid down on the armchair. She'd been sleeping in the armchair for the majority of the time since Sasuke was crabby every time he woke up in the chair.

Sakura wrapped herself in the blanket and rested against the arm. As uncomfortable as the position was sleep eventually claimed her.

* * *

Sasuke had come back to the room and gone straight to bed after, of course, making sure Sakura was asleep. He'd been extremely concerned now that Madara had spoken to her on her day out.

About half way through the night he awoke to a thump and someone mutter an 'ow.' He opened his eyes and sat up looking toward the source of the sound only to see Sakura rubbing her newly soar foot. "Sakura… what are you doing?" he asked.

"Um… I –I couldn't sleep." Sasuke looked as though she had said nothing. "I thought walking around would make me tired."

Sasuke nodded and waved her over to him. She kneeled on the bed in front of him waiting for him to speak. "Now go to sleep." He laid back down not facing her.

"On the bed?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Sakura if you don't go to sleep I'll knock you out again."

"But that-" She was interrupted by Sasuke grabbing her forearm and pulled her onto him.

"Sakura you're being annoying," he glared at her sleepily. "So shut up and sleep."

"What did I say about calling me that?" she glared too. He released her arm and she sat up.

"I liked it better when you weren't talking to me." He turned over and tried to get back to sleep. Sakura stared at him. He was completely calm while she was confused to what had just happened.

"Fine then I won't talk to you," she mumbled leaning against the headboard.

"Hn." He threw some of the blanket toward her. "Go to sleep. I'm not dealing with crabby Sakura later." Sakura crawled under the blanket mumbling curse words resting her head on the pillow. She curled herself up into a ball brushing her feet past something.

"Your feet are cold," Sasuke said.

"Its cold in here but I must say you're the coldest thing here." She wasn't facing him so she didn't see him flinch in shock.

"Hmph you're catching up."

"I learned from the best."

"Seriously what is with your snippiness," Sasuke sat up to glare.

"Well let's see; I'm being held against my will by my ex-teammate who left me on a bench three years ago after I told him I loved him! Nope can't think of one reason why I'd be _snippy_!" Sakura yelled back also sitting up.

He looked away. "You're still moping about that?" Sasuke laid back down.

"No! It just adds on." Sakura looked down at him. "I'm so sick of fighting with you." She collapsed backwards and turned to the side.

"Then stop talking," Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Sakura relaxed as much as she could and leaned against him allowing sleep to take her once again.

* * *

Hey it's July... Did any one notice that the two main characters in Naruto with their birthday in this month happent to be the ones known as the human ice cubes? What happen to this month being warm? Oh well happy birthdays to Neji and Sasuke!

Sorry about my little spaz there. Did you like it? i hope so!

Anyway please review and i'll add more soon...


	5. Chapter 5 No one understands

it took me a little while to finish it but here it is. its a little longer thatn usually but i had a lot to but in it.

Happy late birthday to Sasuke as well.

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.5

No one can understand

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find a certain pink haired prisoner cuddled up in his chest with his arms around her. He sighed, not caring to much about the position. He rested his head back on the pillow when he heard a knock at the door. He got up careful not to wake Sakura and headed over to the door. He opened it enough to see who it was before stepping outside into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Sasuke. Did I wake you?" the masked man asked looking at the boy's exterior. Sasuke was in a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts with messier than usual hair.

"No, I was getting up anyway. What do you want?"

"I was wondering how your little friend was today. You two had quite the little spat the other day."

"That is none of your concern and I'd appreciate it if you didn't come near her again." Sasuke wasn't making a request he was giving a warning. If Madara came anywhere near her again everything he had worked for would be over.

"Geez I was only trying to be hospitable to our guest. Oh well you better keep her on a very small leash then." With that the orange masked man disappeared and Sasuke reentered his room.

As far as Sasuke could tell Sakura was still asleep when he sat down on the bed. He stared down at her awhile before sighing. 'What am I doing,' he thought to himself. 'I should have never brought her here. Now Madara is after her…' He ran the back of his index finger down her arm lightly causing her to stir at the contact. 'Too late now,' he thought.

Sakura shifted positions trying to get comfortable but instead she turned to face right at the sun. Her hands shot up to block the light as she whispered, "Curtains. They really need curtains."

"I'll put it on the list," Sasuke said surprising her. She sat up to look at him. "Hey," he said smirking.

"I didn't think you'd still be here. Don't you have to meet with your team today?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Nope. I have nothing to do today." Sasuke got up and went to change in the bathroom. Sakura got up off the bed too and decided to make it. She tossed the pillows on the ground in a hurry causing something to fall with them.

When she went to pick up the pillows on Sasuke's side she found a ring. There wasn't anything special about it except for the fact that it was an Akatsuki ring. More specifically it was Itachi's ring.

* * *

When Sasuke returned from the bathroom he saw Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed with something in her hands. She looked up at him suddenly and sighed. "I'm confused," she stated simply. "You hated him, killed him and now you're in the same organization and keeping his stuff. What am I missing?"

Sasuke now saw what she was holding and tensed. Even without seeing the ring he knew exactly what she was talking about. "That's none of your business." He snatched the ring from her.

"I was just trying to understand what is going on more. Like why you joined the Akatsuki or why you're with that guy." She looked at him confused.

"This isn't something you need to understand. I have my reasons for what I'm doing."

"Your reason for keeping me here is?"

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you." He said not looking at her.

"You keep telling me that so why am I still here?" she shouted at him.

"Because I said you're going to be here!" Sakura stood up and walked over to him. She stood so he had to look at her.

"Fine then I'm going to be twice as annoying until you give me some real answers or let me leave." She said poking him in the chest multiple times.

"Cut it out," he said swatting her hand but she continued. Sasuke grabbed her hand and she tried to get it away. "I'm sick of you trying to get answers out of me. You answer the questions around here not me, got it?" Sakura was glaring at him now. He released her hand.

"You know what if you're sick of it leave! You can even though I can't! So why don't you just go and leave again!" she yelled stepping away from him.

"Sakura…" he grabbed her arm. She pulled away immediately and slapped him across the face. She froze at the sound it made and stared in fright at him. Sasuke regained his composure and left the room without a word.

Neither knew what to say so they decided to wait hoping the other would figure out something.

Sasuke practically stomped around the Akatsuki hide out trying to calm down enough to go back to his room. He couldn't believe she had slapped him. After all the time he'd known her she'd never hit or attempted to hit him outside of battle. He rubbed his soar face and sat down in the armchair in the living room. He leaned his head back and got lost in his thoughts until someone happened to start talking next to him.

"So having lady problems? Or do you prefer the smelly living room armchair rather than your bed?" Sasuke opened his eyes to see Suigetsu staring at him.

"What do you want Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I was wondering when we are leaving this organization thing because I thought we were only going to be here a little while." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the couch.

"We still need to figure out the rest of the plan before we leave and I haven't had a chance to even think about it thanks to-" Sasuke paused.

"Thanks to that girl who has been distracting you." Suigetsu finished for him.

"Hn."

"She's also the reason you're out here, right?"

"Hn."

"Its weird Madara even let her stay this long. He doesn't even want Karin here, but who really does. Still Karin is part of the team."

"Your point?"

"If I were you I wouldn't stray too far with her there alone."

"Well you're not me."

"Man you have such a bad temper, no wonder you're always in fights with that girl. I'm surprised Madara hasn't taken one of these opportunities to get her out of here..."

Sasuke paused making Suigetsu look at him. "Crap," was all he said before standing up and heading to the door. Suigetsu was right Madara would probably try to get rid of her and this was the perfect moment. Sasuke went running down the hall with Suigetsu trailing behind.

* * *

Back in the room Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the bed waiting. She knew Sasuke was mad and that when he got back she was in trouble. Sakura sighed and looked up at the window. It was still light out but the sun had already passed the middle of the sky since he had left. Usually he'd be back a little later than this but today that wasn't likely. He'd probably come back after it got dark out or wait longer.

She looked around the room and saw an Akatsuki cloak hanging over one of the chairs. She didn't understand Sasuke at all, he despised his brother and killed him yet he was turning into him. Sakura let out an angry growl and laid back on the bed with her hands over her face. 'That's it I give up on understanding him. It is simply impossible,' she thought to herself.

Out of nowhere she heard the door knob being turned. Only Sasuke was able to get in with such ease so she assumed it had to be him. She sat up quickly as the door opened and said, "Sasuke! You're-" But you know what they say about assuming.

* * *

Sasuke came running through the open door while calling the pinkette. The room was completely empty of any presence other than himself and Suigetsu. "Hey…Sasuke," Suigetsu said handing him a note that had been pinned on the wall. Sasuke looked over it quickly before crumpling it.

"Damn it," he whispered.

* * *

Hey i hope you all liked it. i promised myself that i would have it finished for the weekend and i did so i'm excited!

oh and i'd like to put up a new story (multi or oneshot) but i have no good ideas write now... so if you have any requests or suggestions please let me know! Thanks!

oh yeah please review! :-D


	6. Chapter 6 Finding you

Hey here's chapter 6 for you... its a little boring but it leads up to the best part, well an exciting part any way!

Ok enjoy!

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.6

Finding You

Sasuke was sitting on his bed trying to think of something to do about Sakura. He had no idea where she could be and judging from the note he wasn't suppose to. He didn't even have a clue as to why Madara took her in the first place. Sasuke knew he was after her but he never why.

Suigetsu had been trying to help figure out things before but kind of gave up and instead asked what Sasuke was going to do to rescue her. It was a funny idea, rescuing your prisoner who was now being held prisoner by someone else.

"So is it absolutely necessary that we rescue her?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke glared at him intensely. "Just asking, don't have to glare at me like that."

Sasuke sighed. If he only had one of Kakashi's ninja hounds then he'd be able to find her in no time. Good thing he didn't though because ninja hounds meant Kakashi and Kakashi meant Naruto. He'd never been happier that the dobe wasn't there. If he was Sasuke would never hear the end of it, that he let Sakura get captured. (Hey I know there is something wrong with this sentence but I'm not sure what it is)

Suddenly an idea shot into Sasuke's head. He bolted to the door and began running down the hall with Suigetsu yelling questions behind him. Finally Sasuke stopped and Suigetsu hit his back, which went totally unnoticed by Sasuke. Looking passed Sasuke Suigetsu saw Karin standing in slight shock.

"Karin there you are. I need your help with something," Sasuke said. Suigetsu stared confused at the whole scene.

"Oh Sasuke this is so sudden," she said flirtatiously.

"I need you to track someone for me. It's really important." The look on Karin's face made Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"W-what?! Why should I track someone, especially that girl?" Karin frowned and crossed her arms.

"How'd you know it was her?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh please I sensed her charka leave a while ago. I knew something was up." she smiled proudly to herself.

"You idiot! You knew she was leaving and you let her go?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why should I stick my neck out for her?"

Sasuke grabbed her arm roughly while saying, "Let's go. You're going to help me find her unless you'd rather I make you disappear too…" (Hey any ideas for a better threat?) Sasuke's eyes were red now and threatening.

"Fine." She said knowing better than to get on his bad side.

Karin led the two boys to another hide out about 2 miles away. It was smaller than the one they had grown accustom to and it looked as though it hadn't been used in quite awhile. There was a small opening to the side which they assumed was the entrance.

They stopped in the trees before the entrance to the hideout where they could see but no one could see them. "She's in there," Karin said as Sasuke stared at the entrance. 'Found you,' he thought to himself. "What are you going to do now?" she turned to look at him.

When didn't answer Suigetsu stepped in. "We did get that far in the plan, right?" he gave a nervous too they smile. "Sasuke…?" They both stared at their leader whose eye still hadn't shifted from the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

"So what do you plan to do when he gets here?" Sakura asked calmly.

"When who gets here?" Madara wondered turning to the pink haired girl who was tied up in the corner of the room.

Sakura stared at him. "Who do you think you crazy old man?" She answered smugly. Madara walked over to where sat and smacked her across the face. "Ow! Jerk!!" She caused up at him as he kicked her in the stomach. This caused her to fall over and cough up some blood.

"You should learn to respect your elders. Plus I highly doubt Sasuke'll show up after the note I left him."

'Please hurry Sasuke,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Ok did you like it? Well I hope you did and please review. I'll try to post the next chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Getting her back

Thank you to all my readers for the awesome reviews and the favs!

This chapter is dedicated to my editor, AkasukiAme for doing such a good job and putting up with my horrible spelling and grammar! Thanks so much Ame-chan.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.7

Getting her back

Sakura was lying in the corner of the room, completely still. Even though her eyes were open she was still tied up so all she could do was watch what happened around her. Madara had left the room a while ago leaving her alone to bask in the pain that had taken up residence in her abdomen. She was cursing Sasuke at the moment for putting the charka bracelet on her which now disabled her from healing herself.

She looked around quickly and stopped in a shaded area. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought to herself as she glared at a snake that was slithering around. It had obviously seen the intense glare and decided to retreat out the door. 'If he doesn't get in here soon- augh!' she clutched her stomach where the possibility of broken ribs taunted her.

* * *

Outside the hideout Sasuke met a quite-spooked snake. "She's in there," it said as it slithered around his neck. "But she seemed extremely angry about something, plus she's injured."

"How badly?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing too serious," it hissed.

"Okay, and was Madara there?"

"No."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said as the sharp-toothed man smiled.

"Right. This'll be fun," Suigetsu laughed. Sasuke glared as Suigetsu went into the hideout.

Once inside, Suigetsu turned into a puddle of water. He slid further in to the dimly lit room until he saw Sakura. She was still tied up and looked pretty beat up as well.

Sakura looked up suddenly and stared. 'A moving puddle of water…' If only that was the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

"Hey Sakura," a voice from the puddle of water said as Suigetsu's head appeared.

Sakura sighed. "Why is it that I always see heads coming out of the ground?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you going to get me out of here or what?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Suigetsu's abdomen and arms appeared. He quickly undid the ropes that wrapped around her arms and she stood up. Though right after standing she grabbed her stomach and hunched over. "What's wrong?" Suigetsu questioned as went back to his usual body.

"Ungh, where is that bastard?" Sakura groaned.

"Which one— Madara or Sasuke?"

"Either… I'd love to kick both their butts," she sighed.

"Well I'm here, give me a swing, Deary," (A/N: I know completely OOC, but I put 'deary' in because I wanted to make him sound older and more creepy) Madara said from a few feet away. Suigetsu took hold of his sword while Sakura glared at him. "What's wrong? No chakra, or is it your broken ribs?"

"Oh just you wait," she whispered.

"So Suigetsu I guess it's just you then," Madara said as he shot forward toward them.

Luckily Sasuke had entered the room moments before and grabbed the two out of the way.

"It's your fault," Sakura said, looking at his back. "If you hadn't taken me prisoner or put this stupid bracelet on me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Would you two like to be alone?" Suigetsu asked, making both of them glare at him.

"Take the bracelet off, I need to heal myself," Sakura demanded.

"No." Sasuke went running toward Madara. "Karin will heal you."

"WHAT?!" both girls yelled.

"Don't argue." Sasuke went to kick Madara only to have his foot go right through the masked man.

"You can't beat me," Madara yelled. Suigetsu came up behind him with his executioner's blade. It went right through the eldest Uchiha, making the Uchiha laugh. "Yes, that hurt," he said sarcastically.

"Any ideas, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"One, but it's a bit difficult," Sasuke said, turning to his teammate.

"A bit difficult?" Suigetsu asked incredulously after Sasuke finished whispering the plan to him. "But it's doable. Are you sure that it'll work?" Sasuke shook his head. "Alright then, let's do it!"

Madara, who had been watching the whole scene, finally grew bored and turned toward the girls. The two were arguing about something and Sakura looked ready to punch the red-head. About a minute or two later, Sakura seemed to give in, knowing she needed medical attention and let Karin heal her.

Madara's attention was brought back to the delayed battle when something hit his back. Looking at his back the best he could, he saw flames, black flames. "A-Amaterasu!" He tried putting out the flames until a kunai went past his head. He looked in the direction it came from only to see Suigetsu.

"Ugly-faced man. No wonder you wear a mask all the time." Suigetsu smirked.

"You-" Madara exclaimed as everyone stared at him.

Suddenly a blade ran across his eyes. "Augh!!" he screamed.

"You rely too much on your sharingan," Sasuke said.

"You were too slow; I put the flames out before you slashed my eyes. You can't beat me just by getting rid of my sharingan," the now-blind man answered.

"Your eyes made you unbeatable and immortal, but now they're gone. You are completely vulnerable now." Sasuke stared at the man kneeling in pain on the ground. "Suigetsu you've been _dying_ to use your new sword fully, haven't you?"

"Really, I can?" Suigetsu's eyes became enlarged. "Awesome!" He grabbed hold of his executioner's blade.

Sasuke walked over to the girls, who had been watching the whole thing. "Let's go," he said before pulling Sakura to her feet.

"Yeah," she agreed before following him out with Karin dragging behind.

"Did Karin heal you?" he asked.

"Yes, but even though my ribs aren't broken anymore they are still sore and my stomach muscles are bruised," Sakura explained. "They'll fine after some time." Sasuke nodded and they began heading back to their hideout.

It was a pretty quiet trip back other than the few times Karin tried to flirt with Sasuke. They were almost back to the hideout when Suigetsu caught up with them. He wasn't happy, to say the least.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin asked.

"I didn't get to use my blade," Suigetsu pouted. "The stupid geezer disappeared."

"What?" the girls asked.

"Teleported-disappeared or—" Sasuke questioned.

"Disappeared as in disintegrated; it was so weird."

"Let's get back, Jugo is probably wondering where we are." Sasuke walked forward, not acknowledging the new information.

Sakura stared at the raven-haired man's retreating form. He had so much to deal with and wasn't getting any breaks; every time one of his problems disappeared, a new one takes its place for the poor man. She knew one thing though; she wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

"Sakura! Come on," Sasuke called. She began walking toward him without a word.

* * *

"Hey, where did you guys run off to?" Jugo asked when he ran into Suigetsu in the hall. Suigetsu stared at him a minute before muttering some indistinguishable things and turning to enter his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Jugo turned to Karin.

"You want me to list just one thing?" Karin exclaimed, obviously angry about some thing or another, then stormed off.

"OK then."

* * *

Poor Jugo he has no idea what is going on! hope you all liked it... please review


	8. Chapter 8 Saying goodbye

sorry it took so long to post but you know with school and all it takes up most of your time...

ok well enjoy ch.8

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.8

Saying good-bye

The last few days had passed very slowly for Sakura. She couldn't do anything or go anywhere since the incident. After she had gotten captured by Madara, Sasuke had become very protective of her. No one with an overprotective boyfriend could even compete with what Sakura was going through right now.

At the moment, she was lying on the bed with a medical book open on her head covering her face. She didn't want to look at Sasuke and she didn't want him to look at her. He hadn't left her alone since they got back. He did all of his business from his bedroom and planned everything at his desk. Sasuke had people coming in and out all day so it was never just the two them for long. Sakura liked it that way, though. The last thing she wanted to do was have an in-depth conversation with the Uchiha. You could only imagine how that would go. Unfortunately, she knew it would have to happen if she ever wanted to return to the village.

Sakura groaned. If Sasuke wasn't there she would have been snooping through the closet like she had been doing the past week. Now she had nothing to do and she was irritated.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke said from his desk. He didn't turn to look at her or put down the papers he was shuffling through.

"I'm here, that's what's wrong," she said, taking the book off her head. "You're here, that's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" he said, turning around to look at her.

"I want to go home." Sakura answered. "And what happened to the people who came looking for me?" she asked remember that she'd heard of no one.

"No one came, and even if they did, what does it matter? Isn't this what you wanted— to be with me?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

Sakura was slightly shocked at what he said. "It was, but…" she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"But what? What changed?" he asked, trying to get her to make eye contact with him. Finally she did and he wished she hadn't. She had a deadly glare on her face, meaning he'd said something he really shouldn't have.

"What changed? Are you serious?!" she yelled, standing up with her hands on her hips. "I did! I changed! I wanted to be with you in Konoha!"

"Before I left, you wanted to come too, if it meant being with me…"

"But I didn't and you left anyways," Sakura said angrily.

He looked down at her softly, "I'm here with you now, so… why won't you stay with me?" he let his index finger run across her face.

She pushed his hand away, "You didn't stay with me." Sasuke froze. He hadn't expected that; it was one of the last things he'd expected.

Sasuke had just asked her to be with him, something she had always wanted, and she had completely rejected it. He was completely stunned, though he'd never let her know. The girl who was supposed to be in love with him had basically told him to leave her alone. She had told him she was in love three years ago, but then again: it was three years ago. Three years since he left and ignored her confession to him. Though that didn't mean she had stopped loving him, did it? Sakura hadn't finally given up on him, had she? She couldn't have— no it was impossible… but she had. It was apparent to him that he'd waited too long and Sakura wasn't going to take him back, not now.

"Fine," Sasuke said, grabbing her arm.

"What?" she asked, seeing him remove the bracelet that had been residing on her arm for the past couple of weeks.

"Go back to Konoha," Sasuke sighed. When she looked confused, he spoke again, "You can leave first thing in the morning. I'll have Suigetsu take you." Sasuke crushed the bracelet in his hand and escaped into the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura had spent the entire night in silence. Sasuke refused to even look at her after her request to go home. She'd upset him and she wasn't positive on how. Sakura knew it had something to do with her leaving, but she hadn't a clue to the specificities. He'd never acted like that around her before and it worried her. She decided to just ignore it and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Sasuke spent most of the night watching Sakura sleep in the arm chair. He knew she'd have to leave but he was hoping it would be later. He wanted to spend more time with her but going to Konoha wasn't an option at the moment. He still had so much to do, and couldn't let her interfere with it. No matter how much he wanted her to stay, he had to let her go home, he knew that, but still he didn't want to watch her go.

Sasuke stood and headed for the door. The pink haired girl lay unmoved in the chair as the door to the room closed, separating her from the emotionally frustrated man on the other side. She would leave in the morning to go back to Konoha and to all her friends while he would stay and continue his work with his team, as isolated as he had always been.

* * *

yeah i know it's short but i didn't want to start with what happens next in this chapter

i'll try to post again soon maybe i'll write during math or english, my teacher is so boring. in the meantime please review!


	9. Chapter 9 Missing you

ok ch. 9 is up hope you all like it

i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes

ps don't own naruto or any characters

enjoy

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.9

Missing you

Sakura was lying on her bed, smothering herself in her pillow. How she had missed her bed while she was away. It was so soft and warm, completely different from the arm chair she'd slept in for the past few weeks. Even when she was in Sasuke's bed sleeping next to him it wasn't the same as being in her own. When Sakura thought about it that way, it made her bed feel slightly colder.

Sakura had only been back for two days and it already felt like she'd never left. No one other than Lady Tsunade knew she was with Sasuke so all of her friends acted normally. She wasn't going to tell anyone about what had happened on her mission because it would only cause trouble.

When she first returned she immediately reported to Tsunade, but what the hokage told her made her feel worse for leaving.

*Flash Back*

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade; my mission took longer than expected," Sakura said to Tsunade.

"It's quite alright," Tsunade said, shuffling through papers.

"What?! But I didn't send word or anything like I'm supposed to. Weren't you worried?"

"No, I knew where you were." Sakura looked shocked. "You were with Sasuke."

"How did you know that?"

"He sent us a letter saying you were staying with him for a while." Tsunade looked at her shocked pupil. "He didn't tell you? Well, it cut into your vacation time at the hospital."

Sakura sighed, 'Thanks a lot Sasuke.' "He sent a letter? Do you still have it?" Tsunade pulled a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Sakura opened the letter and read it.

'Lady Tsunade,

You're probably wondering where your apprentice is, but don't worry she's with me. Don't bother sending someone to get her because they won't succeed. She is perfectly safe here with me, no one is going to hurt her. She'll return when she's ready and until then, take her vacation time if you need to. If you do try to send someone, then you're never getting her back.

Sincerely,

Sasuke Uchiha'

Sakura sighed with a some what disturbed expression on her face. Would he really have kept her there if someone came for her? At least she knew no one came for her because he threatened them and not because they didn't care.

"As you can see, my hands were kind of tied," the hokage said.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade, for being so understanding," Sakura bowed and was about to leave when she was stopped.

"Sakura, tell me: how was it being his prisoner?" the older woman inquired.

Sakura thought a minute, and then sighed. "Like any other person being held prisoner by an enemy, I suppose."

*End flashback*

That was a lie though. It wasn't anything like being a prisoner. Nothing about being with Sasuke was like being a prisoner.

* * *

Sasuke had been doing the complete opposite of Sakura. Instead of sleeping the days away he'd been working non-stop. Even meaningless jobs like making a shopping list took him hours to finish.

Suigetsu walked in on the second day, finally annoyed with the group's leader. "Are you going to leave this room sometime this year?" he exclaimed, bursting into the room. He was shocked to see Sasuke slumped over his desk, possibly drooling on an alliance agreement with the land of rice. Suigetsu sighed; this was far from what he had expected. He walked over to Sasuke and poked him.

"Hey, come on man. She's been gone two days— get over her."

"What do you want Suigetsu? I'm very busy with these papers I have to sign," Sasuke said sitting up.

"I didn't know you could sign papers in drool now." Suigetsu said sarcastically. Sasuke was about to start looking through all the papers, but was stopped. "You've been working for two days straight. You need to rest."

"I'm fine; just leave me alone."

"Oh, I see what you're doing. You're going to die of exhaustion then I'm going to have to go all the way to Konoha and tell that girl you died because she left. Then when she's all depressed, she'll need a shoulder to cry on and that will be me. Oh, you're so good, leaving a girl for me," he ranted.

Sasuke just stared. "You really think that'll happen?"

"No, but if it gets you away from that desk, then so be it."

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm going to sleep. So leave," he said as he stood up. Suigetsu gave a grin and left the Uchiha alone. There was no way he was going to sleep, though. Ever since Sakura had left he hadn't been able to sleep. Suigetsu had found him passed out from exhaustion, not really sleeping. He only wanted to work, but he knew that his body needed the rest, so he allowed his mind to wander as he lay on the bed.

* * *

Back in Konoha, a crisis was beginning to emerge. The Akatsuki was attacking the village looking for Naruto, although no one seemed to be telling them what they wanted to know. The Akatsuki didn't realize that the one they were seeking wasn't there.

Sakura was currently on her way to the hospital to heal all who'd been injured in the battle so far. She knew that the Akatsuki was behind the attack but didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to think Sasuke had anything to do with it, but all the plans and letters he had been writing… they had to have been planning this. No! She couldn't be thinking about that now! She had to get to the hospital and start healing. She had to do everything in her power to help the village, especially if Sasuke was behind this.

* * *

"What?! Pein went to attack Konoha?!" Sasuke yelled. "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?!"

"We didn't want to wake you?" Jugo suggested calmly.

"I have to get to Konoha," Sasuke said, grabbing his cloak.

"Why? What's in Konoha that's so important?" Karin asked. Suigetsu sighed, she just had to open her big mouth. Sasuke didn't answer and instead left the room. Team Hawk followed obediently. Sasuke had to get there in time, otherwise— he didn't want to think about that.

* * *

ok almost done with the story hope you guys are liking it so far

please review thanks


	10. Chapter 10 After everything

Alright last chapter is up! I hope everyone likes the ending as much as they liked the other chapters. I apoligize for the gammar and spelling errors, I had to edit it myself. Please enjoy ch.10 of Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake!

**A/N: Chapter 10 starts after everything that happens in ch.422- 450 in the manga so beware of spoilers.** Also i don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Fly like a Hawk or Slither like a Snake

Ch.10

After everything

Sasuke had reached Konoha right as Naruto returned from the fight with Pein. While everyone in the village started making repairs, Sasuke sent his team to find Sakura. Then he himself went looking. The village was so vulnerable that no one noticed their presence.

Sasuke made his way around the village with ease but still couldn't find the pink haired woman. She was most likely with Tsunade since she was her apprentice. He found the Hokage quarters quickly but when he peeked inside he didn't see Tsunade. Inside the rather large tent was Danzo wearing the Hokage's outfit. Sasuke's eyes flashed red as they narrowed. He had planned to kill the man until Sakura crossed his path.

Sasuke quickly ducked back and masked his charka, but unfortunately he was too slow. One of Danzo's men had sensed him and in a second Sasuke was faced with Danzo.

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu and Jugo were walking around trying to find the pink haired female who'd eluded them so far. Everyone in the village ignored the fact that they had never seen the two before. One man even asked them to buy something at his shop, though they declined politely thanks for Jugo. Suigetsu, however, would have gladly bought something.

They'd been walking around for about half an hour before they sat down at a ramen stand. "I give up there is no way we're going to find her!" Suigetsu wined.

"What can I get you," the young girl behind the counter asked.

"Just some water please," Suigetsu answered.

"You know if Sasuke catches us lazing around he won't be happy," Jugo warned.

"He's never going to come this out in the open. Every one here knows who he is, where as us about 3 people know who we are."

"I suppose so." Suigetsu took a sip of his water as someone entered the stand.

"Hey Ayame. Did Naruto stop by yet?" a voice said making Suigetsu spit his water out. He turned and saw the pinkette they'd been looking for.

"Sakura!" She turned and looked surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you," Jugo answered.

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke heard about the village and has gone insane," Suigetsu explained angrily.

"Sasuke's here?" Sakura asked. They nodded. "Augh! I'm going to kill him, if someone else doesn't first." She grabbed the two men and pulled them in a random direction.

After about 10 minutes of searching for Sasuke they ran into Karin. "Oh you guys found her I see," She said.

"Yeah now we need you to locate Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Sasuke? He's over-" she was about to finish until a loud crash interrupted her.

"Never mind," Sakura said running toward the sound. 'Dumb ass got in a fight,' she thought to herself. 'Well whoever it is better not kill you because I have first dibs.'

* * *

**(A/N: I don't like to write fight scenes so i did a little skip there. Sorry)**

Sasuke was beaten on the ground only able to slightly sit up by leaning on his elbows. Those watching the fight were in 'aw' as the Great Uchiha looked upon his approaching opponent. "It's such a pity to lose such an extraordinary blood line, but this is the end for you, Uchiha," the uninjured man said.

"NO!!" A voice said running up behind him. "Sasuke…" the pinkette said as she kneeled next to her injured ex- teammate. She was teary- eyed as she looked at him.

"Sakura… get out of here," Sasuke said weakly.

"No." She turned to the still approaching man. "Danzo… if you want to kill him you'll have to kill me first." Sakura grabbed the Uchiha in a hug and held him close as she glared at the other man.

Bystanders looked on in shock at the girl's actions. "Don't be foolish girl. Defending a traitor will get you nowhere," Danzo said.

"You're the traitor Danzo!" She said.

"Sakura get out of here," Sasuke repeated in a whisper. Sakura merrily held him closer to her. He sighed and rested his head on her chest, 'I'm sorry Sakura.'

"You'll have to go through me too," another voice said standing in front of the two. Sasuke looked up and saw his old best friend. 'Naruto…'

"Me too." A new blonde appeared there as well. "What a cheap trick, Sakura. Acting all brave just so you can hug Sasuke again." The blonde smiled.

"All's fair in love and war, Ino- pig, but can we focus on the war right now?" Sakura smiled back.

"Right Billboard -Brow." They watched as Hinata, her team, Kakashi, Lee, Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Choji got in front of them. Kurenai (still pregnant) and Gai did as well with Sai following.

"What will you do Danzo? Will you destroy an entire generation just for revenge on the Uchihas?" Tsunade said coming out of the crowd.

"Lady Tsunade…" Sakura said shocked to see her master out of bed.

Danzo glared at the woman and Sakura's grip on Sasuke tightened as he put and arm around her, trying to get her to relax. "Men…" All of his followers stared at him questioningly.

"What kind of Hokage are you that you'd kill all those kids for one guy?" A shinobi yelled.

"Yeah! He deserves to be punished but that's going over board." Another yelled.

All his men backed into the crowd away from him and the ANBU that served the Third Hokage grabbed him. Some of the rookie nine helped restrain him as Sakura began healing Sasuke.

Out of nowhere Temari showed up. "Hey what's going on?" she looked around. "I guess I'm a little late."

"Just a little," Shikamaru said.

"Maybe three days is too long."

"No… just long enough," he said sitting down followed by her. "So how long are you staying this time?" he looked at her.

"'Til I have to go home," Temari looked at all the people around them. "So Sasuke's back?"

"Yup," he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep," She said.

"Hm."** (A/N: Yay! ShikaTema moment)**

Sakura was healing Sasuke's shoulder while he stared at her. "Sakura…"

"What?!" He was about to speak when she interrupted. "Tell me something: are you insane? Why the hell did you come here?"

"I came to make sure you were ok?" He answered truthfully.

"Do you still think I can't take care of myself? You came here and almost got yourself killed for nothing."

"No I didn't," Sasuke said looking at the ground. He jumped suddenly when she touched his side.

"Hurts doesn't it? You have three broken ribs on this side and one scrapped the outer tissue of your lung. A little more and you could have died." She said sternly. Sakura started healing him again. "I wish you wouldn't do such crazy things."

"It's not like I wanted to fight Danzo," He lied.

"Mm hm." She looked at him skeptically. "You know you aren't a very good liar." She smiled and stopped. "You are all healed. Stand up if you want." He did as she watched. Sasuke flexed his arms feeling his soar muscles. Sakura stood and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. But-"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" some one bellowed.

"Tsunade's going to want to see you." Sasuke only sighed. 'Great two women want to sign my death warrant,' he thought. "Have fun." Sakura went running in the opposite direction.

* * *

About a week later Sasuke and his team were under extreme supper vision. Anytime he came across Sakura she'd smile and laugh about his predicament. This annoyed him more than the probation itself.

Sasuke was sitting on a log staring at the sky as a hawk flew over head. 'All the great Uchihas summoned hawks yet I summon snakes. If a hawk can eat a snake then how did I beat Itachi?' he thought to himself.

He turned and saw Sakura running toward him. "Hey Sasuke," she called. 'Hm maybe she'll know.'

"Sakura," he said. "Who do you think would win in a fight between a hawk and a snake?"

"Hm?" She looked confused until she smacked him in the head. "Geez I can't believe you're still focused on that!"

"On what?"

"You beat your brother, alright?! Just because he was a hawk like the rest of your family doesn't mean you're any less amazing than them because you are and were meant to be a snake. Itachi obviously thought that if he let you live," she ranted. "A hawk can't have friends when flying solo, you know. Unlike your brother you have friends who'd rather you have venom than feathers."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Augh!! Get it through your thick skull; if you keep looking toward the sky you're going to trip over what's right in front of you!" Sakura yelled at him. "Sasuke you're more of a person who stands and fights were as someone who's a hawk flies away."

"Hm." He said his face becoming emotionless.

"Just forget it. It's obvious you still have no idea what I'm saying." She grabbed his arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked following her.

"To push you off a bridge and see if you can fly," She said sarcastically. 'He's never going to get it, is he? Where's the fun in watching what you aren't a part of from above? Oh well. When he crashes back down to earth he'll get it.' She let go of his arm and started running. "Come on!" she smiled.

"Hey!" he yelled after her.

* * *

Was it good? I really hope it was beacuse I had such a good time writing this and all of you who reviewed and read the entire thing just made me that much more eager to write. As always please review and if you have any fics you'd like me to start please suggest them.

Bye! Go SasuSaku!


End file.
